The Allies and Axis play Luna game!
by wowpokemon100
Summary: Ivan reads a creepy pasta, he tells the Allies and Axis about it. They all go to Alfred's house to play Luna. What will happen? Find out! (Yes, I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia characters play Luna Game**

_So I've been obsessing over this MLP game called 'Luna.' I've played it, and it's really creepy, Luna Game 3 is one of the scariest I've played, because I haven't played all of it yet. :P Also, I'm bored and I could imagine the Hetalia countries playing Luna._

**Rated T for: **Coarse language and use of alcohol!

_Enjoy. :D_

The Allies and the Axis were playing a scary MLP game called 'Luna Game.' Ivan told everyone about it, because he loves creepypastas... So the Allies and the Axis were going to have a night out to play Luna Game.

-**TIME SKIP- **

_Preparing to play Luna..._

"So dudes, who's in control of the game?" Alfred asked.

"Good question." Arthur nodded with a curious look on his face. Everyone looked so scared that no one wanted to play it. Even Ivan looked scared!

"Anyone?" Alfred asked. Everyone stared at him, giving him a sign that he should play it. Alfred gulped as he grabbed the keyboard and computer and hooked it up onto the TV.

"Fullscreen, baby!" Alfred shouted. He turned on the TV, changed the channel, and then started to turn on the computer. Ivan went to the basement to grab a bunch of beverages. Beer, tea, vodka, wine, and a whole lot of food.

"Dig in!" Ivan said with a smile on his face. Alfred grabbed a can of coke, Arthur made some tea, and everyone else had wine and beer. Yao got a bunch of food to scoff down his throat. The computer finally turned on. Alfred logged into the user. He clicked on the first Luna game, then the game started. Alfred moved foward and jumped on the first platform.

"I'm scared!" Feliciano hugged Ludwig. Everyone sat close to each other, some holding each other. Alfred pressed up, but Luna didn't jump!

"What! I totally pressed up, what the hell?" Alfred shouted angrily and took a sip of his coke. Suddenly, a picture of Pinkie Pie popped up. Everyone screamed like drunks. "AHHHHHH!" The picture went with a creepy sountrack in the background. Everyone was swearing at how god damn scary this game was. Alfred tried exiting the game. He pressed Alt+F4, it didn't do anything.

Next thing he tried doing was Ctrl+Alt+Delete, pressed task manager, but then he realised the mouse was stuck on the right corner of the screen.

"Damn it, I can't do anything!" Alfred groaned. He pressed Esc, nothing happened. He pressed every button, still nothing. So everyone had to stare at the creepy picture of Pinkie Pie. After about a minute, the picture finally disappeared. Everyone sighed in relief. But was it over?

"Can I touch the computer now?" Alfred shaked his hand as he lifted it to control the mouse. Everyone sipped their drink. Alfred moved his mouse to click on the second Luna game. He clicked on it, making it enter the game again.

"Does anyone else want to play?" Alfred asked. No one replied, everyone was too scared and held onto each other. Alfred groaned as he pushed the arrow keys to move foward.

"Well, you're the hero, you can do anything, you chose to control this first, so you play the whole thing, got it?" Arthur growled at him. "Stop your groaning, grow up."

"Arthur, maybe you should just be quiet, Alfred's trying to focus and I can see he's scared out of hi- AHHHH!" Francis was interrupted by a screamer. The Allies and the Axis screamed in terror at the picture. It was of Pinkamena, with black eye sockets, and red pupils. Yao hugged Ivan, making him blush.

"I'm scared, aru! AHHHHHH!" Yao screamed. His panda cuddled him, making him warm. Ivan hugged Yao, making him feel safe. Alfred continued through the game, near the end, there was a pit, there was no where else to go. So he just had to jump into the pit. It took about 10 seconds until Luna fell splat onto the ground. Then a picture of a dead Luna popped up and said, 'YOU DIED.' It also had a creepy ambience going with it.

"At least there wasn't a bloody screamer at the end, but still, this is creeping me out." Arthur said. Everyone nodded in agreement as they stared at the picture for a minute, then it closed and went back to the desktop. Alfred stood up to say something, but before he did anything, he grabbed food and drinks and put them all over the table.

"How about we have a break, guys?" Alfred asked. "Yes" everyone said at the same time. Ludwig turned on the lights. It felt like no one has been in the light for years. Everyone ate all the food before they knew it was gone. Ivan stood up, but then sat back down, feeling scared.

"Can someone come with me to get more food and drinks?" Ivan asked everyone in a shaky voice. "I will, aru!" Yao and Ivan walked down together, hugging each other. Kiku was pacing around nervously, trying to keep calm. Alfred took some deep breaths, thinking if someone else would play. Arthur played with his thumbs. Francis stared outside the window. Feliciano hugged Ludwig, making him feel calm. Everyone did something to pass the time. Finally, they heard footsteps coming towards them. It was Yao and Ivan. They ran upstairs with the food, thinking that if they were chased by Pinkamena.

They were catching their breath, trying to stay calm. "Dig in, aru" Yao said between pants. Everyone ate, but they didn't eat everything, because they didn't feel like it. Ludwig turned off the lights. Alfred clicked on the third Luna game. The techno music made everyone feel calm. Alfred danced along to it as he controlled Luna through the level. He was starting to get impatient as it took a long time. 2 minutes later, the music started to slow down and everyone realised the screen was getting darker.

"I have a bad feering about this" Japan said.

"Si..." Feliciano agreed.

"I know zhere vill be a jumpscare around here." Ludwig guessed.

"Stop mentioning that word! It makes me scared just thinking about it!" Francis felt even more scared. After a minute, the music stopped, Luna was near a pit.

"Should I jump in?" Alfred asked.

"No! don't! I repeat, DON'T DO IT!" Arthur shouted. It was too late. Alfred jumped in. Then a scary picture of Pinkie Pie popped up with a screamer. "AHHHHH!" everyone screamed and cheered. Then it showed Luna chopped into pieces.

"T-t-that's n-n-n-nasty!" Alfred stuttered. Luna's eyes opened. Her pupils were red. 1 second later, a screamer came up. Everyone screamed. They sounded drunk. They WERE drunk. "WOO! WOO! WOO!"

"Oh my god that was like... SO INSANE!" Alfred yelled.

"ARUUUUUUUUUU!" Yao shouted.

"VODKAAAA!" Ivan added. Feliciano started to sing Marukaite Chikyuu. Then, everyone else started to sing their version. It sounded like a drunken choir singing their own words. Well, instead of singing, they were shouting out the words.

"Ready for round 4?" Alfred asked.

"Maybe we shourld carlm down a bit first, then we can pray Runa after." Kiku suggested.

"Okay, then, everyone, have a rest, then we'll start playing in 15 minutes, until 12:00 AM." Alfred announced. "Startiiiiiing... Now!" This was the longest 15 minutes of their life. It was so boring waiting, until then, they starting singing their character songs together, in a drunken voice. They sang 'Mein Gott,' a famous song sung by Gilbert. They didn't have anymore time to sing anything, so they just waited for the last minute.

"Okay, does anyone else want to-"

"I'll play." a drunken Arthur pushed Alfred out of his comfortable spot. "Just leave it to me." Arthur clicked on the fourth Luna game. Arthur pushed the arrow keys, moving Luna to the right. It was a long way to the pit. Finally, they reached the pit. Arthur made Luna jump in. After 10 seconds, Luna died. Then, some text came up. 'You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?'

"What is this, BEN Drowned?" Ivan shouted. Nobody listened to him, as they were too busy focusing on what's going on. The game exited to the desktop. Francis and Alfred were mumbling to each other. No one could figure out what they were saying.

"Ve? What did you say, Alfred and Francis?" Feliciano asked curiously.

"Um... nothing." they bothed laughed and took a sip of their drinks.

"What's BEN Drowned, aru?" Yao asked Ivan.

"A Majora's Mask creepypasta. I can tell it to you if you'd like. I also found some videos about it on HetaTube. Wanna see it?" Ivan explained.

"Maybe later, aru." Yao said nervously.

"Hey, Ludwig, you haven't been talking this whole time! All I've heard form you is your screaming. And you only asked one question. What's up?" Feliciano asked.

"Vell, I'm mature enough to keep quiet and handle zhe beer zhat I'm drinking." Ludwig said in his German accent.

"So are you saying we're not mature enough!?" Yao asked. Ludwig nodded and smirked.

"Ok, everyone, carlm down, I know, have some of my sushi that I made!" Japan said.

"Ok!" everyone said and started munching down the sushi.

Without anyone knowing, Arthur clicked on 'Luna Game 0.' He was into the 5th game of Luna! What will happen next? More jumpscares? More Pinkamena? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!

_Hope you enjoyed reading._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia Characters play Luna Game: Chapter 2!**

_Yup, chapter 2, sorry for grammatical errors/spelling mistakes. I type too fast. xP Enjoy._

Arthur was in Luna Game 0. "Princess Celestia!" Arthur shouted out suddenly. "Hold shift to run, spacebar to interact. Hmm... I'm going Princess, bye!" Arthur said. Luna was in another level, Arthur pressed the controls and moved Luna to Twilight Sparkle. "Twilight Sparkle, da?" Ivan asked. "Yes it is, I'm a brony here." Arthur said as if he was smart. "You are? Oh yeah... I know why." Alfred pulled a funny face. "Shut up, you bloody git!" Arthur pushed Alfred over and continued on with the game. Arthur talked to Twilight Sparkle. "Hmmmm, so we have to get books, aru?" Yao asked. "Yeah, there's one right there!" Arthur got the book, then went back to Twilight Sparkle. "Now what?" Arthur asked. They waited for a few seconds. Luna was put into another level. "1/50? What's this?" Arthur asked.

"You probabry have to correct the books." Kiku suggested.

"I guess he's right." Ludwig nodded in agreement.

"Yes." everyone else said.

Arthur started to move Luna, he collected 10 books before anyone knew it!

"Dude, you're way better than me at this game!" Alfred patted Arthur on the back.

"Heh, thanks, git." They both laughed, having a good time. Then Luna fell off a cliff.

"God damnit! You bloody git! I'll get you for this!" Arthur chased Alfred around.

"I'll play then, da?" Ivan sat down infront of the keyboard. He started to get back where AArthur fell off. "Looks like I'm better, haha." Ivan laughed. Murmurs were filling the room. Yao walked over to Ivan and sat next to him.

"I'm scared aru." Yao hugged Ivan, making him not scared.

"I'm nearly finished, da." Ivan smiled at him.

"What'll happen, aru?" Yao shivered while asking.

"I don't know, we're playing it blind so that makes it more scary." Ivan laughed.

"Hey look, 49/50 books, aru! Oh no, aru... There's a black book, the last book is black, aru. I think something bad is going to happen, aru!" Yao hugged Ivan tighter than before. He made Luna jump onto that 50th book. Then he made Luna jump onto the other platform. The platform disappeared and the screen faded to black. Then, it showed a picture of Nightmare Moon.

"Nice painting, aru." Yao said.

"Mhmmm," everyone said.

"Hey, non-bronies, that's Nightmare Moon you're looking at." Arthur said, trying to sound smart. No one listened, but stared at the screen. Luna appeared into another level. Ivan pressed the controls, making Luna move. Then, they reached to Twilight Sparkle. It came up with a textbox, saying,

_Thank you so much for helping me! Pinkie Pie was just looking for you, you should probably go find her._

"So we have to look for Pinkie Pie." Arthur said.

"Da. That's what it said, right?" Ivan said. Everyone gulped their drinks at the same time, since they haven't done that in forever. Then Luna ran to find Rarity. She tells her that Pinkie Pie is waiting for her.

"Can't she see she's running to bloody Pinkie Pie?!" Arthur shouted.

"I'M SCARED LUDWIG!" Feliciano hugged him.

"I think this wirl be bad once we reach to Pinkie Pie!" Kiku said. Ivan was shivering. He finally reached to Pinkie Pie.

**Pinkie Pie: **_Oh hey princess! I was thinking about throwing another party for you! You can never have too many parties!_

Everyone stared and gulped.

"NOOOO! DON'T DO IT LUNA!" Francis cried.

"Ahhhhhh!" Feliciano and Ludwig screamed and hugged each other.

"It's the black book!" Alfred shouted. "FIFTY SHADES OF GREY! NOOO!" The black book that Ivan got last. It faded onto the screen. Then it faded away.

**Pinkie Pie: **_There will be streamers, cake, hats, punch, presents, dancing, and so much more!_

The screen showed up with a message.

_Kill her._

**Pinkie Pie: **_It's going to be so much fun!_

Another message popped up.

_KILL HER NOW._

"Ahhhhh!" The Axis held each other, screaming in terror. The Allies shivered.

**Pinkie Pie: ** _Princess..? Are you feeling okay?_

The screen faded to black. A creepy noise popped up. Someone screaming? Oh god, everyone thought.

"Creepy." Ludwig said.

The screen faded to another level. Luna and Pinkie Pie were facing each other. There was a text. It read,

_But.. but why?_

Luna and Pinkie Pie's faces were in shock by the looks of it. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie's head just slid off of her neck.

"EWWWW THAT'S GROSS!" Feliciano shrieked, and hugged Ludwig. Then, the screen returned to the desktop. Everyone sighed in relief. 3 seconds later, a screamer popped up. Everyone screamed like drunks. It was 12:15 in the morning and no one was sleepy... Yet..

"AHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed. The screamer popped up with a picture of Pinkamena. A text says, 'This is not over yet.' Everyone's faces looked terrified. Feliciano was crying his eyes out, hugged Ludwig tighter than ever. Ludwig patted his back, making Feliciano know everything is going to be okay. Feliciano stopped crying. Everyone stopped woohoo'ing and yahoo'ing'.

"Hey Yao, guess who's becoming one with me tonight! Or... today..." Ivan laughed and hugged him. Yao started to blush. Ivan kissed him on the cheeks. This made everyone laugh at them, but they didn't care. They just ended up making out and hugging each other. Poor Francis, he's forced to play the game! He was shivering like heck! He didn't want to play it, but he did anyways. He clicked onto Luna Game End. He was into the game.

What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!

_I'm making the chapters shorter. :) Thanks for reviewing and see you next time. :D_


End file.
